A New Life with Complications
by hirumasfangirl09
Summary: when harry gets tired of reliving the pain of the last several months, he leaves without warning. thinking to escape he winds up in forks... what happens when he meets the Cullens? will be EC/HP.SLASH. Dont like Dont read. sporadic updates at best.
1. Prologue

Ok. This is a rewrite.

Disclaimer: nothing is mine.

Summary: When Harry gets tired of reliving the pain of the past several months, what does he do? He runs of course(duh). What happens when he turns up in Forks?

Pairings: Harry/Edward, Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmet, Esme/Carlisle. Obviously this is a slash story so if you have a problem with that then go away.

/

Harry sighed softly to himself as he leaned back almost lazily in his seat. He was going to enjoy this trip as much as he could... even if it was compleatly unplanned.

He was getting away from the wizarding world and there wasnt anybody that could stop him. Well, they could _try_ but it wouldnt do them any good. He forced his thoughts away from his one-time friends and focused instead on the subtle feeling of contentment that encompased him at the moment.

Harry didnt relax much these days, his mind was to full of memories. Memories of death and destruction. Memories of betrayal and despair.

He hissed lightly, so soft that anybody around wouldnt have heard. Why couldnt he stop thinking about it? Why couldnt his mind let him forget?

Taking a deep breath, he pushed all of the troublesome thoughts to the back of his mind. It had taken a long time but he had finnaly learned occlumency and he was extreamly glad of that right now.

His head settled immediately and he sighed again. It didnt matter what he did. He _would _enjoy his time away. He _would _recover. The circustances didnt make any difference to him.

No. All that really mattered was that he went, he wasnt famous. He would no longer be the Boy-Who-Lived. Wouldnt be the Savior. Or even, the Chosen One.

No. It was finally gone, despite his having to run away for that to happen. That last thought made him frown lightly to himself. This made him the worst sort of coward. But he figured that it could be excused.

/

im going to call it right here. dont be too angry...

do me a favor and tell me what you think...please(puppy eyes)


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: in the prologue

The pairing will be an eventual Harry/Edward….

new version of this chap. please read it.

Chapter one:

The small, black haired boy allowed a small smile to slip onto his otherwise expressionless face. He was standing in the almost pathetically small town of Forks, Washington and he could finally see himself getting some peace. Yes this town would do nicely.

He walked calmly to the edge town and beyond. He had inherited a small house from his parents upon his emancipation, and it was here. Well, if he wanted to get into particulars than it was about ten miles down the road and buried deep in the forest. But Harry didn't really care for particulars. And anyway he loved walking just to walk. Neither he, nor Draco for that matter had ever figured out why but Harry figured it had to do with the way it calmed his heart.

When he was walking, he was truly at peace with himself and tended to let himself relax fully. Now this could be either a good thing or a bad thing. It really just depended on the situation and where he was. As he was not familiar with the people of Forks or the surrounding area, it probably could be a bad thing.

When he had gone about three miles and had been walking at a rather slow pace for the past hour and a half, the sound of a car speeding down the road pulled him from his trance.

Outwardly, he didn't show any reaction. Internally, he was berating himself for being a moron.

The car continued down the road for a moment before the driver realized that a random person was walking down the road. The car, a shiny black Mercedes, stopped before backing up so that the passenger window was level with Harry. The window rolled came down smoothly. Harry looked strait ahead.

"Where are you headed?" The voice was soft and had a melodious quality to it. The teen frowned lightly at the stranger. Why in the seven hells would he tell this unknown man where he was going? Did he have the word _idiot _tattooed across his forehead. His expression must have given him away because the man laughed softly.

Harry looked at him closely as the car stayed parallel to his body. Blond hair, topaz eyes, pale, subtlely muscled. He had a kind expression on his face and Harry couldn't help but trust him.

"I am curious because there is not much in this direction. In reality, only my house and one that has been abandoned for many years are out here and even those are several miles." The mans tone told him that it was the truth.

Harry had always been good at reading other people and had only gotten better during the war.

"It doesn't really make any difference to me how far it is. I've walked further than this before." He told the man softly.

"I cannot, in good conscience just leave you here alone. There are wild animals in the forest." There was genuine concern lacing that gentle voice and it made Harry stop dead in his tracks. Starring.

"Then what would you suggest?" His words were dripping in sarcasm but his curiosity shone through.

"Get in. I will drive you to your destination." Harry thought that the offer sounded kind of fishy, but his feelings were never wrong. He got in, distrust written all over his face. "Where too?"

"The old Potter residence." The man said nothing, though he was obviously curious.

They drove in silence for the rest of the distance, which seemed extreamly short with the speed they were traveling.

"Thank you for the ride Mr..." He trailed off, realizing he didn't know the mans name.

"Cullen. Doctor Carlisle Cullen."  
"Well thank you Dr. Cullen for the ride." He got out fluidly, perfectly aware that he hadn't shared his name.

"Can I ask your name?" Harry smirked lightly.

"You can." Dr. Cullen smiled indulgently at him.

"May I then?"

"Evan Black." And he turned and walked through the door without a backward glance.

/

Carlisle frowned lightly to himself as he thought about that strange boy. He had said his name was Evan, but Carlisle could easily smell the lie in the statement. But why lie about the name of all things?

Then he realized that the boy didn't know him and seemed to be extreamly cautious. But that had been the only lie the teen had told.

The vampire thought about something else that was bothering him. The boy had smelled of fresh blood. Why? He hadn't appeared to be bleeding and there was nothing on the expensive clothing. It didn't make sense to him.

/

Harry stood before a large floor to ceiling mirror, with his torso bare. He was surveying his injuries. It wasn't pretty.

He had a long gash that stretched from his right shoulder to his left hip along with several shallower parallel cuts. A gift from an angry werewolf. There were a few smaller wounds that had already scabbed over and were almost gone. The rest of his skin was covered in tiny crisscrossing scars that almost did not show.

He was staring in dismay at the deepest gash, which had reopened. He had neglected to bring any extra healing potions with him as it hadn't opened in two weeks. He was officially an idiot.

Now he would have to call Draco to send him some. Joy. He could already hear the blond shouting at him for leaving without a word. But he supposed he would deserve it.

With an explosive sigh, he pulled out his cell-phone and hit the speed dial for his friend. He listened to the ringing for about five seconds when it was answered.

"_Hello?"_

"_Umm... Hi?"_ Although it had been expected, nothing could have prepared him for the angry screaming that Draco was prone to.

"_HARRY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? JUST LEAVING THE HOUSE LIKE THAT? THERE ARE STILL DEATH EATERS RUNNING AROUND OUT THERE YOU BLOODY IDIOT! I CANT BELIEVE YOU'RE DOING THIS TO ME! MAKING ME WORRY, THINKING YOU GOT KIDNAPPED AGAIN! I was worried something had happened while I was gone..." _

"_Sorry Draco. I didn't mean to worry you. But there isn't any chance of death eaters where I am so we don't need to worry about that..."_

"_And that is?"_

"_Promise you wont get mad?"_

"_Fine."_  
_"Good. I'm in America." _ The line was silent for a long moment and the emerald eyed teen suspected that the other was trying not to scream at him.

"_In my defense, I had an attack while you were gone."_

"_You did?"_

"_Yes. The worst I've had since then."_

"_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone for so long... "_

"_Its fine. Besides, it might help me to have the separation from that world... live as a muggle."_

"_I guess."_

"_But I do need your help with something."_

"_What?"  
"Send me my potions?"_

"_Sure Harry."  
"Thanks." _He hung up before the other could fall into a rant about something or another.

With that out of the way, he turned back to the mirror with a frown. He didn't look like a sixteen year old. He still looked like he could be... maybe eleven. If he was lucky. He was only five foot one and thin, almost to the point of emaciated. His large emerald eyes were too big for his face and made him look innocent. His once messy crows nest had transformed into a large shimmering curtain of obsidian, that he thought made him look like a girl, and everybody else threaten to kill him if he cut it.

Not an overly pleasing figure, but if he wanted, he could easily pass as a girl. Hmm... What a strange thought.

Shrugging, he wrapped the oozing wound and put the silk shirt back on. He loved his new clothes with a passion and wore them whenever he could.

Smiling at the outfit, he walked out of the bedroom and to the library to put his books away. and that would take the rest of the day, if not longer. He had a lot of books after all.

Something about Harry that nobody knew was that he loved reading, almost as much as Hermionie... he just hid it really well. He had once sat in the Hogwarts library for the entire Christmas holiday and done nothing but read. That had been his favorite holiday to date. Ron and Hermionie had both left to go home and he got to be alone.

/

All of the Cullens stopped what they were doing when Alice froze, eyes wide. They all waited patiently for the vision to end, except Edward but he was even more confused.

"We will have a new student next week!" she gushed. "Oh, we will all have so much fun! Even you Rose!" the rest of the family looked shocked. Rosalie hated all humans.

"I highly doubt that."

"Who is he Alice?" Edward asked softly.

"Yes Edward. You're right." the bronze haired vampire smiled for the first time in almost fifteen years.

"Are you sure?" He didn't want to get his hopes up for nothing. The girl glared darkly as if to say, 'how dare you insinuate such a thing!'

"Alright sorry. I just wanted to be positive."

"Yeah whatever." Then she proceeded to jump excitedly around the room. She refused to calm down for anything. She was ecstatic.

/

End chapter one. Yatta! be impressed with me! i wrote both this and the prologue today.

i like reviews very much


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: in the prologue.

Pairings: hp/ec, others as in the books.

-just so we are all aware, this takes place after fifth year. Voldie is dead.

"_Talking"_ - phone

"**Talking"** - parseltongue

"Talking" - normal

'Thinking'

"_Talking" _- Latin

Sparklepire- Thank you for letting me know. I usually just leave it for the spell check to fix, but I forgot to go hit the button. My brain doesn't really work at one in the morning. It has been fixed.

DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan- Yeah I agree, but I couldn't resist. I love when she gets really hyper.

/

Chapter 2

The house was not overly large, but neither was it small. Rather it was the nice middle ground between the two extreams. Lily and James Potter had decorated in shades of blues and greens which were calming for the mind, and done a border of runes in every room.

Harry had decided that his favorite room was the library. It was the largest room and when he had arrived it was already filled to the brim. He was ecstatic. Now he had more books to read.

Now, he sat at the large table in the middle of the room with his photo album. He was flipping slowly through the pages, tears sliding down his cheeks in steady rivulets. These pictures were his reminders. Reminders that he couldn't get close to anybody. In the end it would lead to betrayal. Well disguised betrayal.

The page he finally paused on was from fourth year, a few days before the third task. He, Ron, and Hermionie were sitting on the shore of the Black Lake, laughing. Ron had Harry in a head lock while Hermione was trying halfheartedly to get him free. That had, at one point, been a happy memory. Then he had realized that they were only using him. They wanted his money. And the fact that they had hidden the fact so well only made it hurt that much more. He had discovered that they were using him when he had overheard them reporting back to Dumbledore on his behavior. They never found out that he knew.

Now, he didn't trust easily. He had made amends with Draco soon after that, and he trusted the boy with his life. But that might have something to do with never having been lied too.

With a sigh, he closed the book, wiped his face and stood from the comfortable green armchair. If he wanted to go to school, he had to register before the weekend. That way, he could start on Monday.

/

(Monday Morning)

Harry sat silently in his car for several long minuets. He was in the student parking lot of Forks one and only high school, and he didn't know if he was ready to join the world. He had registered himself on Friday but still had to go pick up his schedule. With a sigh, he climbed out of the old jeep.

It wasn't what anybody could call a nice car. Several of the pieces were from other jeeps of the same model, making it multi-colored. It had been completely rebuilt. But what he liked about it was that it had a new engine, and was very fast. Of coarse, a car could never compare with being up in the air, riding a firebolt.

When he arrived in the office, he rolled his eyes. The lobby itself was clean, but the same couldn't be said for any other part of the building. Papers were stacked haphazardly on the tops of the desks and computers. In several spots, paper plates had been left and were coated in a thin layer of crusty food. How he had failed to notice that last time was beyond his understanding. Maybe he had missed it on purpose? He wrinkled his nose in distaste as he walked up to the front desk.

The redhead who was sitting at the desk, he noted, hadn't been there last week. She looked at him with disdain clearly written across her face. She didn't approve of how he was dressed. Personally, he didn't think that anything was wrong with his skin tight black tank top and green fishnet gloves, paired with the black leather pants and knee high boots. He had pulled his hair back in a tail and let some bangs hang over the left half of his face.

He cleared his throat and arched a delicate brow at her.

"My name is Evan Black. I need to get my schedule." He took far too much pleasure in her look of shocked mortification. He waited patiently as she dug through one of the stacks next to her. After several minuets of her searching, she gave a shout of victory.

"Here it is!" she handed him the crinkled piece of paper and a map of the school(like he could really get lost in such a small school). "I also need you to get all of your teachers to sign this slip for me. please return it at the end of the day." The woman smiled brightly at him, probably to make up for her attitude earlier. He nodded and left without another word.

He looked down at the schedule with raised eyebrows and sighed. He couldn't read it through all the crinkles. He held the paper in his right hand and ran his left over the top and it instantly flattened itself. He looked at it again and saw that he had English first. Joy. An easy class.

/

Harry sighed for what he was sure was the hundredth time that day. His classes were so unbelievably easy that he was almost ridiculously far ahead. He was sure that if he wanted to, he could skip ahead and join the next level... but he didn't really want too. He had tried to sleep but so far none of his teachers would go for it. They didn't care that he was a genius.

It was rather amusing though, that his last class before lunch had been Latin. Especially when the teacher thought that he couldn't understand the harsh comments he was spewing about the way he was dressed. So naturally, Harry had responded in such a way that left the teacher embarrassed and the teen smirking. Ah, sweet victory.

When he walked into the large cafeteria, he almost gagged. The air was filled with grease and the smells of all of the unhealthy foods that were a standard in an American high school. After buying a bottle of natural ice tea, he sat at the unoccupied table in the darkest corner of the room. He could see everybody in the room from this spot, and he was very greatful for the placing.

Harry hadn't been there long when a girl he had been avoiding all day sat right in his line of sight... blocking the rest of the room. She had probably done that on purpose. He mentally growled and then proceeded to ignore her existence. He turned to study the nutrition facts and ingredients in his drink.

After a few minuets she got agitated. "So Evan, how are you finding Forks?" He didn't even look up. He hated gossips. They were all the same.

"Umm...Im Jessica stanely... I think that your parents must be crazy to want to live here. I mean, its like, sooo boring here. Nothing to do without going to Seattle." He had finally looked at her when she said his parents were crazy. She didn't seem to notice that he was glaring.

"You would do well to not talk about things you know nothing about. _Stupid bitch, why don't you just get the hell away from me!"_ He snarled the last. He wasn't afraid of her knowing what he said. The teacher never covered anything like that. The girl, despite not knowing what the last meant, got the message and left. He sighed in relief as the room come back into view. Call him paranoid, but he liked to know what was going on around him.

His eyes darted back and forth in an almost twitchy manner, not liking the unfamiliar surroundings and people. He didn't like being watched. It made him remember. He would never forget having the eyes of the world on him, shining with either hate or admiration respectively. He shuddered in disgust as the memories of the Orders shocked stares when he told them that Voldemort was dead. Remembered the crowd at the public address. He couldn't get away from the stares, even if these ones were only curious and innocent. They still stared. He hated staring with all of his being.

A dark glare came into existence, replacing the blank canvas, and he stared down everybody that he caught. They turned away glare however, died when he caught sight of a group of teens sitting in one of the other shadowed corners of the room. They were all breath-takingly beautiful. The same, and yet different at the same time. Actually when he thought about it, they were similar to that man Dr. Cullen he had met several days ago. An expression of acute curiosity overtook his face as he gazed at them intently.

They were all extremely pale, as if they hadn't ever seen the sun, and had topaz eyes. After that the similarities ended. Two of them had light hair, while two had dark hair. the last had auburn hair. They also had different builds.

The girls were opposites with the blond looking like a model and the brunett a pixie. For the boys, it was similar. One looked like a bodybuilder, while the other two were slender and delicately muscled, but without looking weak. It was astounding really.

He couldn't stop staring... which was rather hypocritical of him. But he knew that they didn't mind from the equally curious stares they were sending him in return. And for some reason, them staring did not bother him at all.

His gaze ripped from theirs when the bell rang and he blinked. Harry couldn't believe himself. He had been staring in avid fascination for at least five minuets. What was wrong with him?

He forced the disturbing thoughts from his mind as he walked into his next class... music.

/

end chapter 2

I am trying to keep this similar to the other version, but it really acts as more of a time line than anything else.

I am sorry that it is shorter than the last chap, but I want you lovely people to wonder what will happen next.

please review.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry loved music. Actually that was a bit of an understatement. He lived for music. It was the best way he had found to express himself accurately.

When he had gotten to his seat, which just happened to be at the front of the room, he sat calmly and waited for class to start. He couldn't wait. Soon after, the bell rang and the teacher, Ms. Stevens, stood up.

"Alright class. I'm sure that everybody already has already met Evan Black so I wont make him get up." several of the girls groaned in dissatisfaction. They wanted to hear him talk, even if they had already heard what he had to say.

"Now then. I will be assigning everybody to a partner. You will then work together for the next week and a half to write a song. It can be about anything you want, and everybody must participate." She finished speaking and smiled at the students looking at her in disbelief.

She pulled out an old baseball cap and dropped a stack of scrap paper into it. Harry assumed that names were written on them. She mixed it up, and then reached inside. A girl named Angela got paired with a boy named Tyler.

After about half the class had partners, Harry heard his _name_ be called and looked up from studying his desk. The class held its breath.

"Jasper Hale." The portion of the class who had yet to be partnered groaned. They all wanted one of the two. Harry looked at the boy he had been paired with and was startled to see one of the students he had been staring at during lunch. It was, in Harrys mind, his punishment. Punishment for being a bloody hypocrite. It was, he noticed, the blond boy, and that he was once again staring at him curiously. It was like the boy thought he was a puzzle that had to be figured out.

Harry stood up and moved to sit with the boy, and he noticed that the rest of the class was looking at him like he was insane. He wondered absently what he had done but dismissed it.

"Apparently we are working together." he said softly as he sat down.

"So it would seem."

"I apologize for staring at you and your..." he trailed off uncertainly. He didn't know what they were to each other and didn't want to say anything stupid.

"They are my family. We were all adopted but Rosalie is my real sister." Jasper told him quietly.

"Then I apologize for staring at you and your family at lunch. It was rude of me." He told the boy.

"In that case I must also apologize, for we are also guilty." Harry smiled. He didn't really know why, but he liked this boy.

"Then it doesn't really matter. As both parties were in the wrong, then it shall be excused." Jasper started laughing quietly and Harry could feel his lips twitch into a half smile. "Evan." He held out his hand.

"Jasper." The other grasped it tightly, and Harry started at the temperature. The others hand was freezing. He had only felt skin like that once before... during the war. His eyes narrowed. He knew what they were... but he also knew the benefit of secrecy.

"We should discuss this project." He paused slightly. "What instruments do you play?" He had been about to ask if he played anything but had decided that it would be stupid of him.

"I learned piano from my brother Edward. But I also play the violin."

"I can play guitar and sing."

They talked about the assignment for the rest of the class, not that there was much left. Shortly after, the bell rang and Harry headed to gym.

Of course, he knew that he would have to be a moron to participate with wounds like his, so he cautiously approached the coach. He cleared his throat at the man when he didn't look up after several minuets.

"Oh are you the new kid?" he asked in a deep rumbling voice.

"Yes sir. Evan Black..." He hesitated slightly and tried to not fidget. "I need to inform you of my medical limitations for this class."

"Yes?" The man sounded like he was prepared for a story that could not be proved... like asthma or something. So Harry, with a sigh, reached for the bottom of his shirt and made to pull it up. "What are you doing boy?" the man was clearly shocked by his action.

"Sir it is easier to show you now and have you believe me than for you to think I am exagerating and have to go to the hospital before the end of class." Harry explained softly and watched in grim amusement as he paled. He got the ok in the form of a hand being waved. When he had pulled the shirt off all the way, the coach was gaping in undisguised shock and concern. "You see sir?"

"You will be required to dress out every day, but unless I get a doctors note then I cannot, in good conscience, let you participate."

"Perfectly understandable sir... Do you suppose I could get a uniform?" The man stood and unsteadily got him the clothes. Without another word, Harry turned and walked out of the office, not bothering to put his shirt back on. He ignored the stares of the other boys as he walked to an empty locker, and then as he changed. He walked out of the room silently and confidently several minuets later.

/

After sitting on the bleachers in gym for well the better part of an hour, people tend to get restless. And Harry Potter was no exception. As the class progressed, he started to fidget in his seat. You would think that he would have brought a book or something of the like with him to occupy himself... but sometimes Harry could be a bit... absentminded. So he sat there trying to not fidget to much, as that would most likely open his wounds. Needless to say, his attempts failed and he finally squirmed into a more comfortable position. He was leaning back on the seat behind him, with his right leg out strait and the left crossed over it. His arms were crossed behind his head.

It was comfortable for a few minuets before the metal pressed into his spine started to hurt. then he squirmed a bit more. Later reflection would show this to be a bad idea as he tore open his wound, in a spot close to the hip. He froze instantly, knowing what had happened. He had a short internal panic, in which he debated on whether he should inform the teacher or not, but eventually decided that the blood seeping through his clothes would tell the man anyway. So, with a sigh, Harry stood up and walked calmly to where the coach was standing.

"Sir?" He asked softly, gaining not only the mans attention, but also that of those nearby. Several students gasped at the sight of him.

"Yes? What is it Black?" It was obvious that the tall man hadn't noticed the blood yet.

"I need to go to the hospital as soon as possible." Was the calm response.

"What?" Harry gestured at the bottom of his shirt and Coach Clap gapped when he saw the _amount_ of blood on the teens shirt.

"I moved wrong." He shrugged as if this was a common occurence, and to him it was.

The coach didn't verbally respond but pulled out his cell phone and dialed the office. After speaking quickly, the dark haired man hung up and gestured for Harry to follow him.

Harry, of coarse, did as was expected and walked into the locker-room behind his teacher, and being followed by the rest of the class. He was led to a bench and made to take his shirt off, which he did so dispassionately. Then a strong hand pressed a cloth firmly into the wound. Harry lay back on the bench and the cloth was pressed more firmly into his side. He didn't even flinch.

He lay like that for several long minuets, in which he ignored the staring of his classmates, until a boy with blonde hair ran in with a man in a paramedics uniform.

The man was quickly at his side and removing the bloody piece of fabric. As his injury was inspected, Harry absently started listing potions ingredients in his head. He snapped out of his daze when the man asked him what his name was.

"Evan Black." He answered easily. "And yours?" The tall man blinked a moment before answering.

"My name is Steve. Can you tell me what happened Evan?"

"I moved wrong." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and to him it was.

"That is not what I meant. How did you get this injury?"

"I was perfectly well aware of what you asked. and it is not your business what happened as it is neither here nor their." The paramedic didn't seem to know how to respond so he called his partner in and they attempted to pick him up and place him on the gurney.

"I am not an invalid! I will walk to the ambulance, not be carried." His voice was quiet, almost like a hiss. "If I require assistance, I will ask for it." All of those gathered around looked at him incredulously. He was bleeding profusely and he didn't want help? It made no sense. Harry stood and grabbed his school bag before turning and walking out the door the men had come in through. Without the slightest bit of hesitation, he climbed in the back and sat on the bench on the side. He was followed shortly after by the empty gurney and the two paramedics. They left shortly after that, and Harry skillfully dodged all attempts to make him talk about his injury.

It did not take long to get to the hospital, as the town was so small. Upon arrival, Harry walked calmly through the emergency entrance, flanked by the other two. Once inside, he was met with a host of doctors, all asking questions. Harry, of coarse, hated being questioned and said nothing until they all shut up. But right as he was about to speak, he saw a familiar face.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Cullen."

"Ah Mr. Black, would you please tell me what exactly happened since I last saw you?" Harry noticed with a smirk that the Doctor had remembered the last conversation they had had.

"Not in the middle of the corridor I wont." He told the man. Yes, he would tell the man what had happened... or a version of it anyway, But not in front of everybody else.

Dr. Cullen nodded and began walking.

"Follow me and we will talk in my office while I stitch you up."

/

-end chapter 3

-I am not happy with this chapter. I got halfway in and then realized that I had messed up. So then I had to rewrite it.

-Anyway tell me what you think.


	5. authors note

Ok I'm sorry for getting peoples hopes up but I feel like I need to explain my absence…

This is going to sound like a really crummy excuse…

Basically, I had my flash drive sitting right next to me on the couch in my room… and when I went to pick it up so I could type, it was gone.

I swear to whatever god you choose to believe in that I have ripped the house apart looking for it… but unfortunately, the only things I can come up with are that it either sprouted legs and ran away from my somewhat abusive nature(honestly the poor thing was about to die) or one of the cats ate it. The latter would not really surprise me as they eat anything.

But the worst part was that I had updates for everything on that… with no other copies existing. With that in mind I have been rewriting the new chapters and should hopefully be able to post them soon.

I realize that this is no excuse but I felt the need to explain.


	6. Authors Note 2

AN:

HOLY FUCKING SHIT! NOBODY IS GOING TO BELIEVE THIS BUT I HAVE FOUND THE STUPID FLASH DRIVE!

I AM SO FUCKING EXCITED!

I WILL BE UPDATING SOON AS THIS MEANS I NOW HAVE THE MISSING CHAPS OF MY STORIES AS WELL AS MY NON-POSTED STUFF BACK. GIVE ME A FEW DAYS TO EDIT AND THERE WILL BE A CHAP OR TWO AS REWARD!


End file.
